Think we're sweet? Look again
by Celestial Wolves
Summary: Eighteen year old twin werewolves. Life should be easy. Being naturally beautiful and smart, but being a werewolf isn't all great especially when you have no idea who your dad is until now, and your mom is scared witless of what you are. Ya high school is the least of their worries. Co-written with Lys Dis.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everybody reading this! I am co-authoring this with Lys Dis who had the main idea for this story! A shout out to Bananas Gone Crazy 42 Sorry I stole your job!**

_This will be to signify flashbacks in the twins memories!_

* * *

_**Think we're sweet? Look again.**_

Chapter 1-The Beginning of the Journey.

_Cara's POV_

Running that's all we've been doing for the past three days the reason is so unbelievably dumb. You see me and my twin sister are were-wolves. You know big hairy monsters that only come out at the full moon, only we aren't like that. We can become our wolfy selves whenever we want. It all began when we lost control.

_I can't stop the pure instinct and bloodlust is making me crave this. All the blood everywhere! It's amazing! It feels wonderful to feel all the hot, salty, crimson liquid flow down your hands. To take all your anger out, the anger from so many prejudice people. The screams, oh in this state they are music to my ears they make me howl wanting to tear through more, more, MORE!_

I stopped running and flinched. Mia looked back at me wondering what had happened. I think she knew I was thinking back to the previous life changing AH event. The event was that we attack our own mother. Mia jogged back to me and hugged me as we started crying together.  
It was my entire fault that this had happened. If people hadn't made me so mad, that day and if I hadn't argued with Mia and Mum when I got home from school everything would have been fine like it had always been. But no I had to go and lose control. And it had to be on the full stinking moon when after that you're done. Road kill, your inner wolf takes over and until someone or something stops you. Too bad so sad...

_Mia's POV_

My twin Cara and I are running, me ahead of her. Not by much but it's still a surprise, Cara's the athlete but she could just be lost in thought mom does sorry did that a lot. Mum could also be mean at times but not as mean as Cara was during the full moon three days ago.

_Cara was the first to lose control gold eyes and fangs. I tried to stop her I really did but once her sharp claws scrapped mums arm... I don't remember after that._  
_When I woke the next day both our clothes were mostly scattered on the ground only really covering our important areas. I had a headache and just wanted to lay down on my bed but, Cara wouldn't let me. She told me to look up some guy named Peter Hale while she went to get us some clothes. I have no idea how mom looked and Cara said it was better that I didn't know. CC was always protecting me even when I didn't need it._

I could no longer here CC's footsteps behind me so I turned. She had those eyes. The eyes that said 'I've seen things that I can't unseen'. Immediately I knew she was thinking about mom and went to comfort her. She cried on my shoulder and I joined her. We comfort each other when one is upset. That's what twins are for.

_Cara's POV_

After my mental breakdown about attacking our mum, we got running again. We only had one more town to go before we met our father.

_I came back to senses first after the full moon set. Mia was still snarling, and swiping at our mom making her scream in terror. She didn't know what we were, and it scared. What we were was beyond the normal human's mental capabilities. Not being mean to mum but, she wasn't anything special that's for sure. I sat there on the floor for a moment until mom screamed again. I jerked myself to my feet and yanked Mia away from mum moving her to a different room snarling at her. She didn't stop though so I knocked her out by blocking her from breathing. She went unconscious quickly. I ignored my appearance at the moment, and walked into the room where mum was. As soon as her eyes made their way slowly over to me she covered her mouth to stop from screaming. Mum wasn't in good shape. She was in horrible shape actually. Mum wouldn't even look at me afterwards. She was covered in scratches and bite marks. I could tell she was dying. Mum only told me two words._

_"Peter Hale."_

I flinched and kept running wiping tears from my eyes, speeding up ahead of Mia.

And that's how we found our father. My father Peter Hale. The father of Cara Lee-An Hale, and Mia Rebekah Hale.

_Mia's POV_

Cara ran up ahead of me probably still thinking about mom. She was crying again. I don't know how to explain it but sometimes I literally feel her pain. That's why I don't get too attached to anyone.

(Before the full moon)

_"Why don't you talk to anybody?" Cara asked confused as she sat at my lunch table that had 8 chairs but only one was actually used...mine._  
_"Why? So I could get hurt when something happens and I have to leave them behind or vice versa?"_  
_"Nothing is going to happen M."_

"Something always happens." I mumble to myself but CC heard.  
"What you say?" Cara asked after she stopped running and turned to me.  
"I'm hungry." I reply it wasn't a lie because I really am hungry. You can't really blame me we've been on the run for almost four days no stopping unless we needed a short rest. We're wolfs don't have to eat everyday but we're teenagers and I'm a worry eater. I'm worried about my mum, my twin, and the rest of this crap of a journey on the way to Mr. Hale's house. Or should I say Hell house.  
I wonder what places are open at 1am.

_Cara's POV_

When Mia told me she was hungry I literally burst out laughing. It was the first time I had laughed in almost a whole week. After everything that had happened it was just a hysterical laugh. I looked at me then to her and asked laughing  
"Do you really think that anyone would let us in looking like spent a week in the woods which we technically did." She laughed with me.  
"I guess not, but I'm still hungry." Mia laughed.  
"I think we should just go find dad wherever he is in Beacon." I combed her hair taking some leaves out.

_"Have you found anything yet?" I asked Mia bringing down our clothes. Mia was sitting on the floor with her laptop out researching 'Peter Hale'_  
_"Yes. He lives in Beacon Hills, California. He has been in a comatose state with half a burnt face for six years and we have a second cousin named Derek." She read of all her notes. She had to take notes of course like the nerd she was._  
_"Are we ready to leave? Because we can't stay here, Mum kicked us out." I asked Mia._

Three, four days in the woods and running now is too much time without a shower. I need to find this man and I need to have a shower and electricity.  
"Are we done here? Ready to find the man who will either believe us or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-In which we meet our uncle- I mean second cousin...

_Cara's POV_  
We finally reached the last dated address to Peter Hale. The Hale house.  
It looked nothing like I had expected it to. I had expected it to be a little less black and you know a little less burnt and less totally abandoned. You know just a little. I just stood there and gaped at the completely burnt down house. I didn't look at Mia but I had a feeling she was thinking the same thing as me, just not as totally stunned. Not too much stunned. Probably because of what the nerd she was.

_"Why do you have to be such a geek Mia?" I asked her starting to eat my lunch at her table. Mia looked up at me from her lunch and book._  
_"You kind of took the popular, pretty, everybody loves part, so I'm free to be the nerd and not talk to anyone." Mia quickly went back to her book._  
_"Well okay." I muttered knowing full well that Mia could hear me._

"So what are you thinking right now?" I looked over at Mia.  
"I'm not all that surprised mom never had the best taste in men but-"

A random dude came with brown almost black hair rounded the corner of the house.  
"HEY! What are you doing here! This is private property!"

_ Mia's POV_  
I scanned the guy in front of me about mid or early twenties buff, not so buff that he had no neck but still buff. I was getting angry which was one thing I hated I'm a nerd and a tough not scared of anyone girl and its a weird combo trust me.

I_ was sitting at a lunch table by myself reading a book when a guy walked up to me and took my book right out of my hands. I turned and looked at the guy as he held my book. "Reach for it and you can have the book back nerd." _  
_ I reached for the book but he pulled it away at the last second. My patience was running low. I growled under my breath and kneed him where the sun didn't shine, then took my book and continued reading as if nothing happened._

"You don't have to yell our ears work just fine."

"Well maybe if you weren't on private property."

"Maybe if you weren't being such an **-"

"Mia!" Cara says pulling me closer to her and covering my mouth.

"Sorry." I was ticked who did this guy think he was?! I flashed my golden-yellow eyes not even thinking and he looked at me surprised before going back to his poker face.

"Follow me."

_Cara's POV_

"Follow me."

When a stranger usually says that you don't follow him you usually run away screaming 'STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!' What was more unusual was my dark brown haired, blue eyed twin who was usually not the one to trust easily was the one following the buff dark haired stranger.

I didn't follow "Uh... Mia don't you think that um we shouldn't be following the random dude who just yelled at us for being on 'private property'?" That stopped her in her tracks. I looked over to the dude.

"First before I even think of maybe following you, who the heck are you?!" The guy didn't hesitate to answer my question when I asked.

"Derek Hale." Was his very short answer. 'Man of few words ain't he.' Then the two words actually went through mine and Mia's brains.

"WAIT!" We yelled simultaneously. I continued. "Your name is Derek Hale?" He nodded with a serious look on his face. "THE Derek Hale?" I bobbed my head on 'the'. He nodded again.

"This going to be so weird, but you're our uncle." I told him before Mia corrected me. "Actually your our second cousin." 'Whatever' I muttered.

Finally our uncle dropped his farce. Least we say he was mildly shocked.

_Mia's POV_

That's Derek Hale? Figures he looks strong, he really fits his profile. I did a lot of research on the pair. Peter made it out of the house fire, not one other soul other than Derek and his sisters how had been at school. Derek lost basically his entire family in that very house. He must still live there for_ um_ sentimental reasons. He was shocked maybe because he had some family after all I would be to if it was the other way around.  
Cece was the first to talk.

"Me and Mia-" I corrected her immanently "Mia and I"

Cece glared at me but spoke the right way. "Mia and I came all the way from Jasper, Canada looking for our father, do you have any idea where he is?"

Cara was pleading with her eyes and I totally disagreed but didn't show it. I would never show some guy my weakness NEVER I don't care if we are related or not the only person that has seen my weak side is Cara and it will always be that way. But than again I couldn't blame her she wants to see her father she wants to have a family again. No I couldn't blame her for that because I felt the same way. But I'd never show it. The confession of a trust issued teen.

_Cara's POV _

"Who was your father anyways?" Our uncle asked. I looked at him, needing to know anything about him.

"Peter Hale." Mia spoke up for me. Uncle Derek's face instantaneously darkened. I wasn't frightened of him but the look on his face made me tremble with fear of what he was going to do or say. He finally broke the tense silence.

"You don't want to know what happened to him." He said plainly looking me in the eye. I personally was sold. I would go wherever this man wanted me to as long as it wasn't dangerous. If he knew about our dad and he was on top of that my uncle I would follow him. All my previous fears gone now when he again said to follow him I followed without delay.

But finally Mia's trust problems decided to kick in. Better late than never I thought.  
"Wait." Mia said harshly. "Where are we going? Where are you taking us?" She continued equally as harshly.

Uncle Derek answered her questions without fail. "To meet some people and I'm taking you somewhere safe." He answered. I had a feeling Mia was listening as closely to his heartbeat as I was to see if he was lying. He wasn't but that still didn't seem to be enough for Mia.

Out came the hardest question yet. "How can we trust you." Derek smirked seemingly glad to answer this question. His eyes flashed to fast for me to see their colour but when he roared the most terrifyingly scary roar I had ever heard forcing me to shift I knew what he was without what came out of his mouth next.

"Because I'm the Alpha."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys its me Sirius! Lys Dis and I have been going back and forth on this one and we got the second chapter done in record time for me! If you didn't like the little dramatic end of the chapter you have me to blame for that I personally love to write those and that last sentence was totally all Derek badass at the end. Well that's it for us today. Thank you BananasGoneCrazy42 for your compliment. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Meet the supernatural of Beacon Hills

_Cara's POV_

After Derek put that big show on for Mia of him being the Alpha, I must say I was frightened fangless.

Needless to say Mia, not gladly but seemingly reluctantly followed Derek and I. I felt like a lost puppy when I was following him. I needed some family other than Mia. I needed someone else.

We followed our uncle all the way to a sweet black Camaro, with me yelling out for shotgun before Mia could even think it. I think she preferred to sit in the back and glare at Derek anyways. Derek smirked at all the enthusiasm I had used. I glanced over at him with my 'really' face saying,

"What! It's an awesome car!" Uncle Derek didn't even recognize the compliment on his car.

We hopped in the car and Derek drove us in all our dirtiness all the way to his... home. It was an okay looking abandoned subway station with some subway carts.

I could only see four subway cars craning my neck proved that there were six. Thank god. Me and Mia had always shared a room and as much as I was an autophobic I wanted a place to call my own. Even if it was just a subway car.

The subway station was deserted as I thought it would be, but then Uncle Derek called out.

"Erica, Issac, Boyd come meet the new pack members." It became less deserted. It seemed that they all had their own cars and they each came out of their respective ones.

One was a girl with blonde hair, and brown eyes. I assumed she was Erica. The next two were boys; one had fair skin and brown eyes, the other dark skin and dark eyes. I had no clue who was who out of the boys.

_Mia's POV_

I held in the growl that so desperately wanted to come out. I couldn't believe we were following him. I would have turned and left if Cece didn't follow him, she was getting to comfortable yelling for shotgun, for all we know he could have an actual shot gun and kill us or if he wants to get his hands dirty he could bring us to the 'others' and torture us.  
I didn't trust this guy even though I know I should I couldn't. I just couldn't.  
"Erica, Isaac, Boyd come meet the new pack members."  
Wait what did he just say? This time I couldn't stop the growl and everyone turned to me.

_Cara's POV_

The light brown haired boy smiled at me. It was a mixture of a greeting and strangely enough appreciation. The dark haired boy grunted that his name was Boyd and the blonde girl Erica asked Derek I quote 'Who the hell are we.' Before Uncle Derek could answer Mia and I interrupted him.  
We both said at the same time

"We're his nieces." And

"He's our second cousin." Our sentences jumbled together making it impossible to know what we just said and it seemed that no one had been listening anyways. They had been looking at Derek when we interrupted him. Apparently you DON'T interrupt the Alpha. I glanced at Derek face from behind him. He just had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed as if containing something.

When he turned around and opened his eyes they were red. I whimpered shrinking back at bad memories as Mia stood in front of me. She knew the bad memories I was thinking about. I had had one to many abusive boyfriends for my lifetime. I knew that this dude was my uncle, but his eyes still made me think of the boy who ruined me.

_Mia's POV_

"We aren't apart of your pack." I said crossing my arms.

"Mm he's the alpha." she says giving me the 'What the hell are you saying!' face.

"Yes the alpha not our alpha. We didn't come here to create a family we came here to get our family and now that we know he's isn't here I say we go back to Canada!"

"And do what? We need this, we need family."

"I don't need them."

"But I need them." I stayed silent thinking Cece did need this.

"You have me you don't need anyone else." I said softly

"You're not enough!" Cara yelled at me. Cara never yells at me.

_Cara's POV_

"You're not enough!" I yelled at Mia. Sure me and Mia fought but we didn't yell at each other often. I could see the stares of Erica, Issac, Boyd, and Derek out of the corner of my eye from my place in front of Mia.

"Mia I'm not like you! I can't stand being an Omega, I need family unlike you I'm a social wolf! BUT hey if you want to go out and try being an Omega go ahead! I've dealt with your trust issues before and sometimes it's a good  
thing, but not now and not here. Swallow whatever you don't like about these people, confront them about it, or leave." I screamed at her with finality. After that shouting match I didn't even want to be trapped down here anymore. I wasn't claustrophobic, but right now I felt like the world was pressing in on me. I needed to get away from my problems right now.

"Don't follow me." I told the group mainly Mia and ran up the stairs and out onto the raining, cold, dark street.

The rain felt good on my grimy skin. I felt like it was washing away everything that had happened in the past week. Like the fresh cool rain was just wiping the slate clean, as if to say 'We don't blame you for any of this'. It still felt like they were the only ones though, even if they were just drops of water.

Speaking of drops of water as I walked down the street into the middle of town running my hands through my hair I cried. Cried for everything I had done, everything the universe had done to me, cried for my fight with Mia, cried for my mum who might have either died or turned into a werewolf, cried for just everything in this useless pathetic world.

I wasn't usually a pessimist but how could anyone see anything good in this situation. I had probably single-handedly killed my mum, run through the woods hungry for three-flourish days, finally found more family and a pack and Mia wanted me to just throw it all away. I was sick of this I needed to walk around and blow off steam. I didn't know what time it was but I assumed it was somewhere around 8-9ish. I would probably only take a good hour if I didn't get lost...

_Mia's POV_

When Cara left I was happy because I was 'bout 10 seconds from attacking. Yes she's my twin but she could be a real pain in my **. I didn't want Derek and his pack to think I was weak so I acted like it was all a part of my plan.

"Now that's she's gone, what happened to my father?" I said turning to look at him shifting my weight to my right leg.

"I told you, you don't want to know." He said with a poker face. Man this guy is no pushover.

"I can handle it." I looked around and noticed Derek's ripped clothes and some blood on his shirt. His clothes wasn't all that ripped but it looked like he was in a fight.

"No." Derek said full of strength

_Cara's POV_

The rain was still going strong outside and I was still wandering around. No one had followed me like I had told them, but I kind-of wished that Mia or even Derek, to show that he may be cared a little, would have come and looked for me or followed me. I was shivering slightly from the cool air and rain, but kept walking and exploring the streets of the mostly abandoned area. I was getting into a populated area when a beat up, old blue Jeep pulled up beside me. I just glanced at it thinking that it was someone parking, and continued walking.

"HEY! HEY!" I heard someone called out. The voice sounded masculine, but not deep enough that the guy was too much older than me. I didn't stop walking though. I had heard too many stories of a girl being raped on a partly deserted road. The Jeep came up beside me the window was rolled down so I looked over at the boy. He was blinking hard in the rain with his mouth slightly open. I couldn't see too much of him through my old tears and the rain, but I saw that he had brown hair.

"What?" My voice was hoarse from crying.

"I could ask you that. What are you doing out here in the rain?" He had to be about my age, give or take a few years.

"Well I got into a fight with my sister and got really frustrated so I ran outandthenIjustdecidedtowalkaroundintheraintocoold own." My sentence started getting faster and running together, with the occasional shiver in there.

"W...Well y..you know you shouldn't be out here in the rain. Why don't I drive you to my house and you can take a shower? Then I can drive you home."

"I guess if you don't mind I haven't had a shower in four days." After I said that the sentence I realized that I had basically said that I stink.

"What! What sorry I don't actually stink it's just that I haven't had any time too." I tried to redeem myself after my last sentence. The guy looked at me like I had grown a second head. It must have been the fact that I was pretty and apologizing for something.

"Uh that's okay. I've been in the boys change rooms before you can't smell worse than that." I laughed at the boy's words as he motioned for me to get in. I walked to the other side of the car and hopped in.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. The boy just nodded and I didn't know his name and the silence was a little awkward.

"Sooooooo" I stretched it out. "My name's Cara." I said trying to give him a hint. He just nodded not getting the hint.

"Uh what's your name?" The guy looked at me fast then back to the road pulling into a driveway.

"OH! Sorry my name's Stiles. Stiles Stillinski." Stiles finished parking and held his hand out for a handshake. I shook his hand.

We both got out of the car and into the house. Stiles told me that his dad wasn't home so I could use the bathroom in peace. I thanked him and went up to the second level to find the bathroom. I opened one door and found a messy blue room with guy's boxers thrown around so I averted my eyes and quickly closed the door.

Thankfully the next door I opened was the bathroom. I quickly I stripped my clothes, starting the shower. As soon as the shower started up I stepped in sighing with relief.

I scrubbed myself maybe 3 times just to get the dirt and grime off my skin. I was stepping out of the shower when Stiles knocked on the door.

As a natural reaction in living with a house where people just walk in I yelled

"Wait. Just a sec!" I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body it was just long enough to cover all the important areas. I opened the door a touch to stick my head out.

"Yes?" I looked at Stiles my hair dripping. The poor boy looked embarrassed.

"Uh I sound some clothes of mine I thought you might what to use because yours are soaking." I gladly took the plaid over-shirt and sweatpants from him thanking him, going back into the bathroom to dry off.

After drying off and slipping into my old underclothes and Stiles clothes, I headed downstairs to see what Stiles was up to. At the table eating with Stiles was an older man who looked a lot like Stiles so I assumed that they were family.

"Um, hi. I'm Cara Hale."

_Mia's POV_

Since Cara ran off I have showered ate and even talked to Derek. At first he didn't really want to talk to me giving me yes and no answers with was a conversation ender. But after a while we really talked not about anything important, I told him about Peters one night stand with my mother and he laughed (yep you read it right) about how Peter was always reckless.

I even talked to the rest of the pack but not about personal things but things like sports, and what we like to do on our free time. They are actually really cool so I decided to stay and not go back to Canada.

Out of nowhere I got this feeling, a shiver almost, I immediately thought of Cara. She did something stupid and she might be in trouble. Cara isn't stupid far from it actually but she has here moments.

"Uncle Derek?" yep I called him Uncle even though he is our cousin I like the way Uncle slides off my tongue.

Uncle Derek looked at me, showing acknowledgement.

"Out of every ten people, how many know or hate the Hales?"

"Six, give or take a few. Why?"

"I have a feeling Cara did something really stupid, we have to find her." I sighed and quickly but my shoes back on before following Derek and the pack outside of the train cart thingy.

We stopped suddenly and seen two boys walk out of a old blue jeep with my sister right behind them. the one that hopped out of the passenger's seat had fair skin and dark kind of bushy hair he was a werewolf I could since it, the other one that hopped out of the driver's seat was kind of cute he had brown hair and it was cut short but not to short he was human. My sister hopped out of the back seat wearing oversized boy clothes.

I looked at Derek confused on who those boys were and why they had my sister. Derek dropped his hands so that they were at his sides and nodded for me to move forward to get Cara.  
I took a step forward and both boys looked at me the one with the brown hair spoke to the one next to him, "Theirs two of them."

"Scotty, Stiles this is my twin Mia." Cara said pointing out which boy is which.

_Cara's POV_

The spit take that Stiles did and the look on the older man's face when I said my name was hilarious.

"WHAT!" Stiles screamed after he stopped choking. Another boy around Stiles age came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. He looked at me like I was crazy.

The older man who I just noticed was dressed like an American police officer got up and shook my hand.

"Sheriff John Stillinski." He told me.

"Nice to meet you Sheriff." The man looked a little stressed.

"I uh didn't know that Derek married a girl as young as you." No it was my turn for my jaw to drop.

"WH...WHAT! I am not married to Derek! He is my UNCLE! Oh my gracious. How could you think that?" I was spluttering. In normal circumstances I would be able to keep my cool, but this, this was just too crazy.

"Well uh this is awkward," The Sheriff rubbed the back of his neck. "But I didn't know Derek had anymore living siblings." I finally got what he was getting at.

"Oh my... Look Derek isn't actually my uncle, his uncle my dad Peter Hale had a one night stand with my mum Sydney Luckasita so here I am, and my mum kicked us out, because something happened so you know here I am now looking for my dad who I now know is dead so I'm living with my uncle." No a spit take from the cute boy with brown hair.

"Did you say your father was Peter Hale?" I nodded at him.

"Why?" Was my only question at this very confusing point in time.

"No reason." He muttered. Stiles then seemed to realize that I didn't know the other boy in the room who had just been questioning me.

"Oh um Cara this Scott. Scott, Cara." I waved at the boy who now had a name.

The Sheriff was the one to ask me a question next. "So Cara would you like something to eat?"

I wished that I could have something to eat, but my visit had to be cut short I could feel Mia panicking so I had to get back.

"As much as I would love a bite to eat" Scott flinched my wording. I just glanced at him not knowing what his problem was. "I had better get back. My sister's panicking right now." The Sheriff just nodded. Stiles and Scott stood up, and we walked out to the now not raining street.

I glanced back at the house to see the Sheriff looking at us walk to Stiles car. I glanced back. 'Wow I didn't know that a Sheriff was so protective of his kid. It's not like we were having sex.'

We got into the back of the car to get my butt out of view as cute as it was. Scott pushed the chair back into place and hopped in.

Stiles was first to break the silence. "So who's this sister of yours? And how did you know she was panicking about you?"

"Well my sister is just that my sister, and because you know that 'myth' about how twins can feel things from one another, with me and her it's not a myth. We can't feel all of what the other feels, only the strongest pain, and emotions."

Scott was next with the interrogation.  
"Are you a werewolf?" He was gruff and his voice sounded different. Stiles glanced at Scott and muttered under his breath "Scott you need to calm down."

I wasn't buckled in so I decided that two could play at that game. I reached forward my chipped red painted nails pointed to claws curled around the seats, and whispered in his ear wolfed out.

"What do you think Scotty?" I traced my nail along his now turned face. Stiles stopped his Jeep just to look  
at me but when I looked around I recognized the area.

"Hey boys this is my stop. By the way Stiles I'll stop by your house sometime to get my clothes." I got Scott to hopped out and Stiles joined him just as we did I smelt Mia and Uncle Derek in my wolfed out form so I put my claws and teeth along with my eyes away. I had a feeling Uncle Derek would get mad at me, and knowing Mia would get mad at me. We walked up to them.

"Scotty, Stiles this is my twin Mia." Stiles along with Derek, and Mia got talking. It was more like Uncle Derek threatening him, but whatever details. Scott dragged me out of wolf hearing range and whisper asked me.

"Cara why are your eyes blue?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh think you got the wrong twin. Mia's eyes are blue Scotty, mine are grey." I pointed to my eyes in the dim light to emphasize my point.

He reworded his question. "No I meant when you wolf out. They're blue. Mine are gold." He flashed his eyes to prove his point. Internally the swirling hurricane of emotions was raging, but on the outside I was putting up a farce worthy of an actor.

"I don't know Scott normally they are gold like yours." I sighed.

_Mia's POV_

I didn't like that guy Scotty, I didn't like how he just pulled my sister away I didn't like it one bit.

I growled loud enough for Cara to hear me. She turned gave me a signal to wait a minute then turned back around.  
That didn't seat well with me so I growled even louder, Derek gave me a warning glare and Cara walked over to me with a 'this-better-be-good' face.

"Cara, who is that guy?"

"Who Scotty he-" she cut herself off when I hissed and held my forehead. I'd always have these headaches when I'm stressed.

"Cara get to the point."

"Blue eyes, Scotty said I had blue eyes when I wolfed out. I just want to find out why."

I took a deep breath, "How about you go on inside relax and I'll talk to Scott ok?"

"No I want t-" this time I cut her off.

"Isaac told me he liked you."

"No he didn't." Cara argued in a I don't believe you tune.

"No he didn't but, if you do our signature hair flip he is all yours trust me."  
With that Cara smiled at me and walked inside Isaac in tow.

"Can I talk to everyone for a sec." I didn't wait for a response because they really didn't have a chose in the matter.  
"Cara has blue eyes, can we leave it as just that?" I wasn't really asking everyone just Derek the look on his face said that he knew what the blue eyes mean and I just don't want her to get hurt.

Derek gave me a small nod before walking inside I was going to walk after him but stiles stopped me.

"Hey um Stiles." He said reaching his hand out for me to shake also introducing himself.

"I know, but what the hell, Mia." I said shaking his hand  
after we pulled away I swear it was like five ten seconds of silence before I said.

"Nice conversation, I should probably get inside."

"Um yeah, sure."

That was one strange kid was the last thing I thought before walking inside.

* * *

**A/N- And scene, well chapter. I had fun writing the raining scene, I really hope you guys liked reading Lys Dis and mine's story. We would love to know what you all think so please review!**

**-Sirius & Lys Dis**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Shopping and dinner

_Cara's POV_

"Sunshine it's time to get up and shine!" Uncle Derek called sticking his head into my subway car. I groaned burying my head into my borrowed pillow and snuggling under my also borrowed blankets.

"I would rather the world all die from no sunshine." I moaned. I was not an early bird I much preferred to be up late at night. Uncle Derek apparently not getting the hint came up and ripped the warm blankets away from my body. I was wearing Stiles sweats from last night and my bra. I twisted my torso from lying on my stomach to being partly on my back. I took my pillow from beneath me and chucked it at him in a split second.

"Well someone if fast and furious this morning." He laughed at my misery or more likely my disheveled morning appearance. I groaned again starting to get up already disturbed from my sleep.

"Well being fast comes with being a swimmer and a track and fielder, along with a runner, and a yoga goer." Derek whistled at all my sports that I did.

"How do you fit all of those into your schedule?" Man why couldn't he leave. I know he was my uncle and I only had a shirt to slip on but really! I was irritable in the morning, before I went for a run. Mia knew this so I had a feeling Mia set Uncle Derek to wake me up.

"Well I've never been on a team before other than track and field for school, so I run in the morning and swim three times a week if I get a chance then whenever I can I do yoga. Do you have a shirt I can use?" I said tiredly as I walked out my subway cart with no shirt on. We walked out to the kitchen (which you couldn't see behind the subway cars) which wasn't really a kitchen. It seemed I was the last one up. _Like always._ Was the only thought I had. Issac and Boyd stared at my abs as I walked into the kitchen. Their mouths stayed open with their spoons hanging near their mouths.

I guess it wasn't every day you saw a girl without a shirt who was addicted to working out. I walked past them and closed their mouths with my hands saying

"Boys it's not nice to stare. Mouths closed also or you're going to catch flies." That snapped them back to attention. I thought I heard Uncle Derek growl but it might have been Erica about how stunned Boyd had been at my body. I was going to grab some fruit but when I looked at the pure brown bananas and molding apples I settled for not eating.

I leaned against the makeshift metal bent cabinet.

"So I guess you guys don't eat your veggies much 'cause I just found some rotting fruit." Uncle Derek nodded along with Issac and Boyd, Erica just looked disgusted.

"I know we are wolves but maybe try something healthy. Raw meat is delicious don't get me wrong but too much meat is bad. We aren't fully wolf." I lectured the boys about their eating habits.

I looked pointedly at Uncle Derek and said.

"I know you were going to take Mia and I' I put the emphasize on that looking at Mia. 'but you also need to take me to a grocery store. Mia can make a mean stew, and I know how to make an amazing cake that you guys need to try." Uncle Derek just looked at me.

"You might be my nieces but who made you boss Cece?" He wasn't mad just a little annoyed and playful.

"The fact that Erica used to be the only girl here and you boys probably almost ruined her with your bachelorness." I quipped back smirking. Uncle Derek rolled his eyes, arms crossed. Suddenly he stood up and left to his subway car. I just raised my eyebrows wondering what he was doing. Mia spent breakfast eating her cereal not talking to me. Everyone finished before Mia so they departed to do whatever.

Uncle Derek came back shortly after a long boring wait of my terrible humming with a shirt. It was an olive long sleeve no-brand name shirt. Uncle Derek was majorly ripped so his shirt fell to my mid-thigh on my slender but muscular form. I bobbed my head to him and slipped the shirt on.

I probably didn't put my shirt on the way he had thought I would because he looked at me with the clueless boy/man face. Mia just looked my way and shook her head. I did this with guy's shirts all the time. I had my head hole all the way under my arms with the sleeves hanging down. Like you see on the internet I tied the sleeves behind my neck like a halter neck dress. Stripping off the sweats I spun around.

"TA DA! What do you think? Good enough to pass as the real deal?" Derek nodded Mia just stayed silent, probably thinking. Uncle Derek after Mia finished her cereal walked out of the kitchen quickly and called.

"Okay kiddies time for school!" Erica, Issac and Boyd came out of their cars. It was time for everyone to go to school but Mia and I. As Issac walked up the stairs he looked back at me. I stuck out my tongue at him heart fluttering. I really hoped he couldn't hear it. If Issac did he didn't say anything, but Uncle Derek sure made sure I knew. He was smirking at him as I looked over.

"What!" I asked defensively. Uncle Derek and even Mia snorted. She was more like him than she knew. I stomped my foot and turned my head away refusing to look at them. Finally once Mia got a shirt from Uncle Derek also we went up to the street to find his car. Since it was a poorer neighborhood he had to hide it in case anyone wanted to steal it. We got to the secluded alley way where he had parked his car yesterday and climbed in. Again Mia was in the back me in the front with Uncle Derek.

Him not knowing anything about shopping asked. "So where you ladies want to go?"

"TARGET!" I yelled then looked around for anyone.

"Oops." I frowned, eyes wide.

_Mia's POV_

I didn't say anything all morning I wasn't upset I just didn't really feel like talking. I'm a morning person but today I just felt like lying down and not getting back up. Cece sat in the front seat again but only because she got there first, she doesn't always sit in the front. We finally got to Target and I walked away still not saying a word. I walked towards the books. I read all kinds of books except for history, which Cece thinks is funny. I'm a fast learner so I could watch something on TV or read it in a book and I know how to do it or I just remember all the important details. I picked the books that I was going to read and walked back to where I left earlier. I didn't bother with getting clothes because I knew Cece would get some for me. I didn't see Cece nor Derek so I leaned against the wall and started reading one of my books.

"Hey are you alright?" I didn't have to look up from my book to know that it was Uncle Derek. I didn't look up from my book I just nodded.

"I don't speak nod." Uncle Derek said bumping shoulders with me.

"I'm ok really I'm not all that much of a talker."

"Really you were talking all day yesterday."

"That's because I found out that not only do I have you but I'm in a pack. But today is just another day. Cara's the talker, and the everything elser.

"Then what are you? Uncle Derek questioned me.

"I'm Mia" Uncle Derek was about to reply when Cece showed up.

"Ok I'm ready." She said with a cart full of clothes

_Cara's POV_

Once we got to Target I let Mia go where she wanted but dragged Derek with me to get clothes. I went to the sports clothes area first on my list was sports bras and athletic clothes. I got 2 bras for me and Mia each. Mia only tended to wear sports clothes when I forced her to run with me and when she just felt in the mood. Thinking about that I just grabbed two pairs of spandex jogging shorts and 2 tank-tops. One red, one orange. I liked to stand out when I ran because I ran at night sometimes. Even with werewolf healing powers getting run over is not fun, trust me experience. But that's a long story for a campfire.

I didn't need Uncle Derek's advice for any of that stuff. I was the expert! Next came regular clothes. I knew Mia liked sweats, jeans, long-sleeve shirts, and graphic t's so whenever I saw anything that she would like it went in the cart. Sometimes it was hard to find things for Mia but Target had EVERYTHING! I still had a measly pile for Mia compared to mine. Mine had 3 pairs of sweats for lazy days, sweaters, t-shirts, tank tops, tube tops, dresses, skinny jeans, leggings, skirts of all sizes, mostly mini, crop tops and anything else I liked. I didn't know if the sizes were different in Canada than they were in the States, so when I was going underclothes shopping I released Derek. I grabbed neutral colours like white, tan and black, but then I also grabbed some crazy coloured ones.

I walked over to Uncle Derek and Mia who were talking and announced.

"Ok I'm ready." Mia had a relieved look on her face like she was getting away with a major crime. But then a sadistic smile creped onto my face. "Ready to get you to try on all of these, and then pick out what interior decorating stuff you want." Mia went along with my game and gave me a horrified face, while our Uncle had a real horrified look on his face. I laughed lightly at him.

"Aw come on Uncle Derek we're fast we just need your opinion on something's. It'll be fun!" I reassured him reaching the change rooms. Luckily the lady at the desk for the change rooms let us bring our cart into the handicap change room after I got Uncle Derek to smile at her. I made Mia try on all the clothes that I had gotten her to make sure she liked them. I tried on all my clothes just for sizing. I wanted to look fashionable but hot not slutty so whenever I thought that something looked slutty I would show Uncle Derek and Mia then either get a yay or nay from them. I only had one thing that got a nay from both Uncle Derek and Mia it was an empire waisted mini dress. It only reached slightly below my upper thigh. I had thought that it would be longer on me because I wasn't that big but apparently my bust was bigger than the A-cup I thought it had been. Even I was grossed out about how much skin was shown.

It was a cute dress but no. I heard the lady talking to Uncle Derek about how cute his 'younger sisters' were. Mia had been listening and laughed loudly in her typical Mia way. Uncle Derek called in to us asking what was so funny. Mia the smooth tongued liar answered.

"Cece just reminded me of a funny memory." I could assume Uncle Derek had nodded his head in confirmation. Mia and I dumped everything we wanted back into the cart, me wheeling it out. I had managed to get Mia into the girl's shopping mood that was buried deep in her so when she didn't come out of the change room with a book in hand I gave myself a point for my mission accomplished.  
Cara:1 Mia:0

"Where next?" Derek asked. I looked over to him smiling.

"My artistic, smart sister's favourite place right now next to a bookstore. The interior decorating area!" Mia was what I was not. This girl was super smart, artsy, quiet, and I don't think ever had a boyfriend yet, or she just managed to keep the lucky guy a secret.

We wheeled over to the interior decorating aisles letting her have mostly free-range needlessly reminding her that my favourite colour was dark purple.

_Mia's POV_

Finally now it was my time to shine! Everything I do I dominate it. If Cara can't do it, I can and vice versa.  
I was scanning for some colors when I see Uncle Derek pull Cece away from the corner of my eye. I closed my eyes and let my imaginations roam free.

"Is Mia ok?"

Mia, I'm Mia. Wait was that Uncle Derek.

"What do you mean?"

And that was Cece. I was going to continue listening but I found the perfect dark purple. I was going to do the design of Cara's room/car first because it was easier. I like all color, when other people throw all colors together it looks like a rainbow threw up but with me it looked like art. When we lived with our mom Cara's room was designed as a plain messy jocks room, and mine was like an indoor jungle. This year I'm doing wolves. I going to let everyone to pose and their wolf form and Stiles was going to be in the middle and maybe I could get an actual wolf to pose for me too!

Ok Cara likes dark purple maybe I could do a sunset theme type thing. Cara will love it! If I can keep her out of her car I could have it done by sun down.  
I grabbed all the things that I needed and went to another aisle. I picked up paint cloths and everything else I thought I needed and some more. I really hope Uncle Derek has the money because my motto is 'If it doesn't cost enough money then honey you need to keep walking.' Yeah the motto sucks but it's the Mia way.

"Are you ready yet?" Cara groaned. We just got here. I pouted. I love it here it makes me feel happy, really happy.

"Mia we've been here for almost 2 hours." Uncle Derek huffed. I sighed before giving Derek some of the things that I didn't want to carry and walked to the cashier.  
"Cece I'm doing your room first so stay out." Was the last thing I said before we exited the store. I can't wait to get back so I can get started.  
_Time skip_  
Cara had a big smile on her face I never tell her what I'm doing to her room she has to wait till I'm done. Since I am her sister I know what she likes and this she will love.

_Cara's POV_

Mia was in her natural element here. I knew Mia was going to take a while here so I grabbed Uncle Derek and we went food shopping. He kept trying to put junk food in the cart, like brownies, cookies, high calorie pops, and even ice cream for crying out loud. Each time I would grab the item place it back in his hand and point him back to where he got it like only a female can do. I ended up getting some not very healthy food like Kraft dinner, for on the run or ego's and pop tarts. Cue the shudder.

Pop tarts disgusted me with all their gross sugariness and no nutrition content. While Uncle Derek wasn't looking I put in Gatorade (that stuff was my drug) lots of fruits and veggies, like broccoli, cauliflower, carrots, kale, star fruit, pomegranates, apples, bananas, oranges, cucumbers, onions, celery, pineapple. Then came the meat because if I didn't get any I would probably die along with the boys. All of them. I got pork, bacon, beef, ground beef, turkey, eggs, sausages, but not hot dogs. You didn't always know what those were made of.

If Mia had been able to read my mind right now the poor girl would have died. I was in hard-core nutrition mode. After the basics I grabbed some diary and bread products and other essential things I needed for baking my z- cake sorry cake!

We went back to Mia and grabbed her before checking out and heading back to the subway station. We had found everything we needed at Target so why bother going anywhere else. We had also killed a lot of time at Target and I think Uncle Derek was getting a little impatient. An impatient man/boy is not something fun.

After getting back to the subway station Boyd and Issac had just gotten back from school to drop there things off and had told Derek that they were going to walk about in Beacon. During this entire conversation I caught Issac looking away from me about a half dozen time. You would think that a were-wolf had a better reaction time.

Mia then proceeded to employ the boys first to help get all the bags in. We had over 2 dozen with everything. The boys brought things in while Mia commanded them like it was a war plan and I was running back and forth between the kitchen and stairs so I could put all the frozen groceries, fruit and veggies in the surprisingly large fridge.

After all the bags were in Issac and Boyd were free to go and Uncle Derek instructed by Mia not to interrupt her. He just hung out in the kitchen with me though while I put things away and quickly started to make some stir fry for dinner, along with the option of raw steaks.

Whilst I dashed around the kitchen I made small talk with Uncle Derek. It was about anything and everything. Did we have phones he could contact us on? No. Well then he needed to buy some for us. Blah Blah Blah. Until school came up. Then it got serious. Uncle Derek said he had to enroll us in High School or we would miss out on some important years of our life. I really didn't care what the man did but I knew that school was important and it would be boring just sitting here all day for however long.

_Mia's POV_

Once we got back to the subway carts I got the boys to bring everything in. Cara and Uncle Derek went to the kitchen while I changed my clothes into one of Derek's large shirts and got started on Cara's room I was so busy that I almost missed the knock on the door.

"Go away Cara I'm not done yet." The door opened anyway and I was about to push her back out but it turned out to be Stiles.

"Stiles?"

"Hey Mia, What cha doing?" I playfully rolled my eyes.

"You know swimming in the pacific, the usual."

"Ha, ha." Stiles laughed sarcastically. I turned back towards the wall and continued on my work making sure I painted slowly.

"Wow" Stiles said looking at my unfinished work. I smirked.

"Thanks." And continued doing my work before turning back to Stiles. "You wanna try?"

"No I don't want to mess it up." Stiles declined but I didn't listen. I took Stiles hand and placed mine over his and painted with his hand. We were kind of close together. I caught Stiles looking at me and I turned to him he started to lean... suddenly there was a knock on my door and Stiles and I jumped apart. I put the paint brush down and walked out of my room Stiles in tow.

"Mia take a break and talk to me" I didn't answer I just walked over to the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

"I'm almost done Cece you'll love it I promise." I heard Cece whine a little

"Stop teasing."

_Small time skip._

I looked into one of the cabinets trying to find a snack but I only found healthy stuff.

"Cara!" I whined "Why?!" Cara just rolled her eyes at me.

"God I hate you." Cara is mad because I can eat all the junk known to man and not gain a pound. I don't know how or why but I was happy, I could eat almost anything I want and not gain a pound.

I walked out of the kitchen only to find the boys and Erica talking about something about a kanima? Wanting to save it not kill it.

"Um Uncle Derek?" I questioned.

"Yeah Mia?" he answered looking my direction.

"I'm going to the store I'll be back."

"We just came from the store." Derek said holding the bridge of his nose.

"Cece didn't get any snacks!" I said making my way towards the door.

"Don't be too long!" Derek yelled from behind me.

"Yes dad." I said back sarcastically.

_Cara's POV_

Mia kept on teasing me about my bedroom, and I didn't like it. I hated waiting and I hated surprises. I hadn't told M about Erica having a seizure because that would have put a damper on her mood, so I felt her alone with Stiles. Anyone could literally feel the chemistry between the pair. I had Scott to hang out with if he wanted to. I had invited them over for dinner before Uncle Derek could kick them out so he couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know what it was between those two but the tension was suffocating.

While Uncle Derek and Scott stayed with Erica to make sure that she was alright. I went back to the kitchen to check on the stir fry which was starting to make an amazing smell; well for me at least I didn't know if anyone else liked fully veggie stir fries. Stiles and Mia came out of my car talking, Mia smiling a little at what Stiles had said. They had been leered out by the food; Uncle Derek, Erica, and Scott on the other hand were not. Boyd and Issac walked in just as I yelled at the trio to come and eat. Issac and Boyd got the message without me having to tell them. We all ate dinner together. Everyone but Stiles ate the raw meat he was a little disgusted by how much relish we ate the raw meat with. At first Scott, Issac and Erica had been a little grossed out but with a little convincing and some bribery from me we got them to try it and their wolf side took over.

After dinner out came my surprise and bribery deal. My cake. It was just a plain chocolate cake. With a twist. Everyone immediately grabbed a piece. Mia was the fastest to dart her hand in there and with her claws extract a precut square. She knew this recipe well. Everyone at the table who had manners (Scott, Issac and Erica) thanked me for making dinner and desert. I just shushed them telling them to eat waiting on baited breath for their opinions. Everyone took a bite and started chewing. There were a few groans from delight (I'm not naming names but *coughcoughUncleDerekcoughMiacoughBoydcough*) Scott closed his eyes along with Erica and Issac and Stiles moved in for another. Then I sprung my secret on them.

"So I guess you guys like my zucchini cake." The spluttering was funny. Stiles literally spat out the food and rubbed his tongue, Uncle Derek looked shocked, Scott seemed to have lost the ability to move his jaw, Boyd the tough nut to crack continued chewing, Mia going in for a second, Issac looking at the piece in his hand in awe, Erica probably contemplating how something with zucchini could be so tasty.

_Mia's POV_

Dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After I was done eating I went back to Cara's car to finish my work it was taking longer than I thought it would but it is worth the wait. Cece will love it!

It was getting on 7 o'clock and I was just about done I was tired too tired to leave so I just kicked off my shoes and lied on Cara's bed. I didn't plan on sleeping I just wanted to rest for a bit. The last thing I remember after that was the toxic smell of wet paint.

* * *

**A/N-Hey everybody! Lys Dis and I have lots of favourites and followers and thanks for that but we don't have many reviews. If ****_anybody_****would review we would be eternally grateful!**

**Pop Quiz Time (The fun one though)**

**What is the real name of the 'Abomination' in Season 2?**

**Extra question-**

**Does anyone care to guess who Lys Dis writes and who I write?**

**Signed-You hopefully loved/liked writer Sirius.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-School. For better or for worse?

_Cara's POV_

When I woke up I felt the lack of warmth that I had went to sleep with last night. No it was not my blankets, nor was it my body warmth. I had fallen asleep with Issac, because when I went into my room and saw Mia crashed on my nest of blankets, I smiled. I went to Issac who was the only one still awake so I asked if I could sleep with him. He smiled and said yes also saying he was just about to get into bed. I had put on one of Issac's T-shirts to go to sleep in, so after I woke up I went out into the deserted kitchen in his t-shirt. I looked at the microwave and saw that it was 11 o'clock already. I grabbed a banana from the fridge and went to get dressed. I put on a black mini skirt, along with a cherry red low scoop-neck tank top. I threw on some knee-high white socks, and knee high black leather boots with some of the sock still showing. I when I came out Mia, and Uncle Derek were dressed waiting and smirking at me. Uncle Derek left up the stairs and Mia motioned for me to follow. I knew it was Mia's turn to sit in the front so I climbed in the back fast. Mia was in a pair of light wash skinny jeans, and a Thor old style graphic t. Uncle Derek started driving, I could literally here Mia snickering from the front seat.

"So Cara did you have fun sleeping with Issac last night?" Uncle Derek questioned as serious as he could. Mia burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh I don't get what's so funny." I crossed my arms pouting.

_Mia's POV_

I couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't the fact that her and Isaac slept together but how Uncle Derek said it was hilarious! To be honest I thought that Derek would be angry that his pack member had a thing for his cousin (but more like sister). But he seemed just fine with it. I wonder how he would react if Stiles and I be- NO bad Mia get that out of your thoughts!

"Yeah, Cece hope you used protection!" I snickered. Cece's face went completely red and Uncle Derek's smile vanished in the matter of seconds.

"Too far?" I questioned

"Awkward." I sang looking out of the window not making eye contact trying to force the smile on my face to disappear, I personally love tension I think it's very funny.

Once we pulled up to the school I couldn't be happier I love school, I like to show off how smart I am plus at my old school in Canada every teacher liked me and that's exactly what was going to happen here. Cara was quick to get out of the car. Why? I have no idea probably so she could go see Isaac.  
"Uncle Derek she's 15 years old. She's going to start sleeping with guys sooner or later, so don't be such a dad." I smirked and undid my seatbelt. "Thanks dad." I said before kissing Derek's cheek and jumping out of the car.

_Cara's POV_

I jumped out if the car as fast as I could be that was too awkward and just too tense. I hated it.

Uncle Derek quickly followed us out of the car and into the school. Someone had to sign all the paperwork for us and he was the only legal adult for us that could.

Thankfully when we got into the school class was going so no one was ogling at us. The new twins with the 'dad' who was an exonerated criminal.

We got to the office to sign up. We saw a red haired woman with sharp scary grey eyes. She glared at Uncle Derek.

"Uh awkward."

_Mia's POV_

This woman looked crazy! I know that Uncle Derek is kind of a criminal but damn so did she.

The red headed woman looked like someone that carries around a pocket knife waiting to kill someone just for the fun of it. Cara was giving the 'awkward' face while actually saying "Awkward."

I didn't like the way the red head was looking at Derek. She was looking at him with a 'I want to kill you so bad' face, I mean yes Uncle Derek may have done some screwed up things but the fact that a human wants to kill him is priceless. Not to mention the fact that the woman isn't young she wouldn't stand a chance with the  
great Uncle Derek.

I snorted at my thoughts. _Man Mia you're funny._ Just then I noticed my twin, Derek, and the redhead looked at me almost asking _'What's so funny.'_

"Hello nice to meet you my name is" Before I got to finish introducing myself the redhead looked away from me and scrolled.

My stomach immediately began to turn. This is going to be a long ** year.

_Cara's POV_

The woman looked rudely away from Mia.

I cleared my throat to get the crazy woman's attention. "Uh excuse me but we kind of would like to you know enrol." The woman looked back up to us like we were crazy. She blinked shrugging her shoulders like it was our lasting fate in hell.

She pulled up the files on the computer printed them out and handed them to us. We had to fill out everything then hand it to Uncle Derek to sign for our legal guardian. Once she got it she nodded at us and went back to what she was doing. Almost like she was dismissing us.

I widened my eyes, shrugging my shoulders, leaving.

_Mia's POV_

After we left the office Cara and I walked Uncle Derek to the front of the school.

"Cece, don't do anything stupid." Uncle Derek said to Cara then he turned to me.

"Mia do not lose your temper here really isn't the place to go crazy and if something happened call me and go to Scott, ok? The last part he was talking to the both of us. Derek looked like he just wanted to get out of here and I just wanted to class so.

"Don't worry about us Uncle Derek we went to school before we know what and what not to do." Cara reassured him.  
Derek took a deep breath before waving, walking back to car, pulling off and disappearing in the distance.

"Ok, what your schedule look like?" I asked taking Cara's schedule and putting it next to mine so we can compare.

_Cara's POV_

"Well I've got English, Biology, Lunch, Drama, Gym. On my first day, then I've got History, Math, free period, lunch, geography on my second day. What about you?"

"Day one I have English, free period, Lunch, Chem, Gym, on my second day I have Science, History, Lunch, Math, then another free period."

"Okay I have Drama see you in gym!" I called to Mia heading in what I thought was the direction to the Drama room.

Finally finding my way to the Drama room I saw a pretty strawberry blonde girl and a brunette huddled together talking. I saw other groups of people to but these girls just caught my eye. But now my eye needed to catch the teacher and tell him or her that I was new.

I saw the teacher walking into the classroom a few moments later. I guess the red headed secretary was also the teacher so I didn't need to tell her I was new. She beckoned me up to the front of the class.

"My name is Mrs. Argent." She told me.

"Mrs. Silver?" I asked her confused. That's right people this girl knows French. Or at least her colours in French. She nodded.

"Now I'm going to get you to introduce yourself and say two interesting fact about yourself." I nodded the woman now known as Mrs. Argent called her hands and the class turned to face her and me at the front of the class.

"Class we have a new student." She motioned for me to start.

"Uh hi. I'm Cara. I just moved here from Canada to live with my uncle." I looked at Mrs. Argent asking with my eyes if that was enough and she just nodded her head motioning for me to get onto the floor off of the stage.

I stood by myself on. This was going to be a long period.

_Mia POV_

My first class was chemistry and I had no idea which way I was supposed to go so I used my wolf hearing to listen to the teachers to find out where I should turn.

It wasn't long before I found my class and I couldn't be happier. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

It was a male teacher. He didn't look all that old but his eyes and the little bags under them told a different story.

"Um hello I'm new."

I was hoping for a good start.

"Yes, and you are also late have a seat." The teacher was very rude and in my book first impressions are key and this guy whatever his name is ruined what could have been a wonderful student teacher relationship.

This guy must not have known who I was. So I decided to enlighten him.

"I'm Mia Hale and you are?"

I pushed trying to get to know him. I didn't like this teacher. Not one bit. I didn't like the way he sighed as if he was bored of this conversation.

"They give anybody jobs these days." I mumble looking for somewhere to sit.

"I'm sorry what was that?" The teacher questioned as I took a seat in the front not even giving the class a second thought.  
"I said..." I started but was interrupted by someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was in fact Scott's hand he was giving me the '_don't_' face. I know this because I get it a lot. Next to Scott was Stiles looking all… well like Stiles.

I turned back around and got out my books and a pen wanting to get down to business when suddenly I felt a movement beside me which is weird since I'm sitting alone. I turned my head and see Stiles sitting beside me.  
"You ok?"

"No, is this guy always an **?"

"Yes the biggest." Stiles says making me laugh. He smiled back and got really close, while the teacher was facing the board writing things down.

"Happy first day!" Stiles whispered in my ear, his breath on my neck, before returning to his seat behind me. I felt my face go really hot and I knew I was blushing.

_No no no no no no no_. I thought to myself but it's like the more I think it the hotter my face became. I heard a deep chuckle from behind me and knew they saw. They saw me blushing.

_This is going to be a long period._ I thought before beginning to write down what was on the board once more

_Cara's POV_

Drama was actually a lot of fun! We did acting games where we had to mirror out the emotion that the other person called at us. I got paired with the strawberry blonde and brunette whom I had thought were pretty. The brunette was the secretaries daughter Allison Argent, and the strawberry blonde (how took a while to warm up to me) was named Lydia Martin. I told her that I liked her hair, and I thought that she was pretty and the girl warmed up to me almost instantaneously. I was walking down the hallways, to my last class of the day with the pair of my new friends when we reached the Gym change room's. Scott, Mia and Stiles were coming out of a classroom, so I high fived Scott, nodded my head at Mia I knew this was enough for her because we wanted to down play the twins part and then I fist bumped Stiles sneakily handing him, his shirt I finally managed to bring back. Allison looked at me with curiosity.

"You know Scott and Stiles?" Her eyes roamed my face almost as if looking for a lie I was going to tell.

"Ya. Meet him inconveniently when I got into town. He's a nice guy. Wouldn't date him though. He's too like a lost puppy."

"Puppy. Why did you say he was like a puppy?" It was obvious by the way this was the only thing Allison picked up that she knew about were-wolves. I looked at her funny like I had no clue what was wrong with her.

"Umm because the boy has chocolate Lab brown eyes, floppy hair, and his eyes have that expression. What's wrong with you? As soon as I talk about Scott you freak out."

She looked down at her backpack to grab her things out. Then she looked around for whatever she was looking for. Obviously she deemed it safe because she looked back at me serious.

"Cara I trust you so you can't tell anyone, but I'm not supposed to be dating Scott but I am." My jaw dropped and she quickly pushed it back into place for me. I felt guilty that I was holding things from her, but when she said she was dating Scott, no wonder the girl knew about were-wolves. I was surprised she hadn't gone crazy with that knowledge yet though.

_Mia POV_

Chemistry wasn't all that bad I guess, Mr. Harris is mean but I like him. He is rude but when he makes fun of people I have to say he is great. Sometimes he would go a little over board when making fun but hey it's only funny until someone gets hurt then it's hilarious!

On my way out I see Cara. She high fived Scott, fist pound Stiles and nodded at me. At first I was a bit ticked that she didn't show any love but shrugged it off. I also noticed two girls following behind her but I didn't give them a second look Cara always makes friends fast.

I looked at my schedule to see that next I had Gym. Gym wasn't the easiest subject for me, but academics are. I'm a straight A student. In gym all you need to do is try a little and be a werewolf. To be honest I don't even know how I'm a straight A student because not only do I have a bad attitude (says everyone) I barely go to classes.

I started on my way having no clue if I'm going the wrong way or not. I turn the corner only to walk into a wall and fall on my butt. I mumbled curse words under my breath I looked up only to see a dirty blond male. So it wasn't a wall but a person. I glared but at him and he had that how the hell I get here face on. It took him a second to register that he was the reason that I was on the ground. He reached his hand out and pulled me up. I dusted off my clothes and looked up at him.

"Do you know where the locker 130 is?" I asked just as the class start bell went off. Great.

"Um yeah I'm headed that way too come on." He started walking the opposite direction I just came from, good thing I found him.

"Jackson." The blond stated looking at me as we walked.

"Mia.'' I replied with a smile.

"I don't usually talk to people so don't think were friends or anything." I smirked at that, he reminded me of someone. That someone was me.

"Ditto."

It's was funny because the opposite happened the rest of the walk to our lockers, we talked not about anything personally, just stupid things. Jackson turned out to be really cocky but I didn't mind that one bit. He was saying how if it wasn't for him I would have ended up who knows where and how he plays lacrosse and is the captain.

That to me is pretty impressive Cara has the sports but one sport that I always win is soccer. It's either I win or it's a tie but soccer is my game and I absolutely love it. We know nothing and everything about each other at the same time.

I know all his funny stories and he knows mine but I haven't mentioned Cara or anyone else and he hasn't mentioned any of his outside of school life either.

_Cara's POV_

I was waiting in Gym for Mia but when she didn't show up in the first fifteen minutes of class I had to go or I would be late for my own Gym class. I think she might have been with me but she might have been with the other teacher. When Allison turned out to be in my Gym class I was so relieved because I wouldn't need to make any new friends for today and none of the creepy guys would approach me.

I was even more relieved, more so that I let out a sigh when the teacher said that we would be starting with volleyball and not soccer. I only ever tied with Mia when we played one on one soccer because of my running skills and reflexes. I can't handle a ball to save my life. But what I can do is bump a volleyball.

* * *

**A/N-Thanks to dixonhpboosh (did I spell that right?) for reviewing, sorry to say but your guess actually wasn't right. Kudo's for trying. It surprising Lys Dis actually writes Mia and I write Cara.  
The question from the last chapter about the Abomination's name playing lacrosse, the answer was 'Eddie Abramowitz'. **

**Please review it helps us write!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Embarressing Moments, and awesome friends.

_Cara's POV_

Gym was really relaxed today. I was surprised, but pleasantly surprised. I hadn't wanted to do anything too hard before I tried out for the swim club and then the track and field club. It's not that I couldn't handle something hard; it was just that I wanted to look human. No okay I admit it the real reason was that I was being lazy.

After gym I changed in the change room, talking to Allison. I didn't see Mia as I was glancing around the change room, but I was sure she was there. Just hiding. Because it wasn't like Mia as cocky as she was to ditch school. She appreciated her perfect grades too much.

Allison finished changing before me because I had been too busy checking for Mia, but thank goodness she waited for me. If she hadn't I would have been completely lost.

We walked out bringing our gym bags with us because the lockers were only for the clubs. I asked Allison to direct me to the swimming pool.

"Oh why are you going to the pool?" She looked at me innocently.

"Well I wanted to try out for the swim team." I told her simply scratching my upper arm.

"Okay, well the pool is just down that hall way, take a right? No sorry a left, then a right. That will lead you to the pool's girls change room." Allison pointed her hand towards a hallway behind me. I turned around to look at it.

I turned back to face Allison. "Thanks! I'll tell you how I did when I get out. I'll also tell you how my track & field trial goes." Allison nodded her head and walked away towards her locker.

_Well this is it. I'll either make it on the swim team and track and field team or not. I'll probably make it through._

I wonder what Mia is up to...

_Mia's POV_

I just finished getting dressed for gym when Jackson pulled me away. At first of course I was pissed. Jackson was taking me away from my academics which is not cool.

"What the hell Jack?!"

Jackson laughed at me before saying "Don't worry about it. I checked with the coach he said it was cool if you hung out with me."

I took a deep breath before crossing my arms and smirking

"Oh Jackie I didn't know you fancied me." I said winking playfully.

"I do my love very much." Jackson played along.

"We mustn't tell anyone. They will never understand our love." We continued it was kind of fun

"My lips are sealed, but only if you seal them... with a kiss."

Even though he wasn't serious my face burned. I quickly changed the subject.

"You never told me where were going." Jackson looked at me and smiled

"The pool. Today is tryouts." Jackson informed me.

"Oh you going to try out?" I asked.

"Nope I'm the captain."

After that was said I walked quietly next to Jackson until we come up the pool.

"I'll be back stay here."

I nodded as I watched Jackson walk into the boy's locker room and a girl walks out of the girl's locker room.

That girl was my twin Cara.

Oh boy.

_Cara's POV  
_Oh cay... Why is Mia at the pool for tryouts? I know she likes leisure swimming but I didn't think she loved it as a sport.

Maybe she's just here to support me and be a good sis.

A blond haired, kinda cute boy walked out of the guy's change room with a group of boys in tight Speedos. That made my face heat up a bit. Only just a bit though!

The blond leader walked up to me. "Mia you changed fast I didn't think that you even wanted to try out for the schools swim club."

I looked at him with what I knew was a confused face. "Uh think you got the wrong person there. My name is Cara not Mia." I didn't know why this guy was calling by my sister's name. We don't look that much alike! We have very different eye colours.

He glared at me and just blew his whistle telling the group-me included- to get into the pool and start with a 400 meter warm up.

_TIMESKIP_

I was the only girl who had tried out for the swim team, so that meant I got the change room to myself. I was perfectly fine with that because I didn't have to worry about covering up any of the vicious scars I had from my UM special extracurriculars.

After drying off and getting some workout clothes on, I went out to the field by the school. I was a little peeved that all the clubs had decided to hold their tryouts today, but meh.

I got to the field and saw a brown haired man who was yelling at the boys and girls there to hurry up. I tapped the man on the back. He whipped his head around everywhere looking for what had touched him. I coughed to help him out. I could tell he was a little scatter brained.

"Sir, I just got here from the swim club tryouts, sorry I am late. What are we doing right now? And when are the tryouts for hurdles, high jump, and the long distance runs?" He looked at me, then his clip board.

"What's your name? I've never seen you before." He barked almost accusingly.

"Cara Hale." He looked a little taken back.

"You that Derek Hales, wife or brat?" He asked looking me up and down.

My eyebrows sky rocketed. I was kind of used to this question by now but the way he wasn't afraid to ask it!

"Neither sir, I'm his niece, well more like his second cousin if you take into account that my dad was his uncle"

"**STOP!**" He cut off my rambling.

"Just get on the hurdles course and wait for the others seeing as you're warmed up already." I nodded.

After nodding I jogged over to the track where a 100m course of hurdles were set up. The hurdles were about thirty-one inches high. I was mock jumping over them when I spotted Scott and Stiles. They were sitting up in the bleachers talking.

I started muttering to myself looking at them through my curtain of hair and tying my shoe on the bottom bleacher.

_'I wonder if I should go up there and say hi to them or if I should yell at them. Okay weigh the things. I don't know when the tryouts start, and if the coach doesn't like it when I go talk to them I am automatically off to a bad start. The pros are…'_ I stopped there because Scott had been staring at me for a while, and as I stood up had started waving at me.

I beamed up at Scott and Stiles though running up the bleachers to sit next to them on the top ones that were about 15 feet off the ground.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Well-" Scott started but Stiles cut him off.

"Are you the Cara twin or the Mia twin?" He asked in what I assumed was the typical Stiles way because I caught Scott rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"The Cara twin. Stiles you should know this my eyes are grey Mia's are blue. Maybe start looking girl's in the eyes, not their chests." I taunted laughing as he blushed. I dropped the subject.

Pointing a little across the track I directed my finger to the coach.

"Hey do you guys know who that crazy is?" That was apparently a bad question because both Stiles and Scott seemed to synchronize there groan.

"He sure is crazy. That's Finstock." Stiles told me. Then he started walking over to the track where the hurdles where. Scott basically shoved me off the bleachers.

"Cara get to the hurdles before he spots you with us or he will get mad at US!" Scott emphasized.

Stiles started talking as I was on the ground. I only just heard the whisper that was so low I was grateful I was downwind. I'm being serious.

**_'Scott do you really think Cara might lose control? She doesn't look, sound, or seem like a girl to lose her calm.'_** I was a little mad that they thought I couldn't control myself, but a little touched that they cared already.

Stiles was kind of right though. I didn't lose my calm very often, but when I did it was like a dam broke and all of it would come pouring out. My revenge would last as long as it was need and if I decided that I hated you (which I don't very often) better watch your back because I can be nasty if you are nasty to me. If you didn't do anything to me and I hated you then you better be okay with snubbing and never being talked too even if we were forced.

_Mia's POV_

After the swim tryouts were over I waited for Jackson to change then we headed out.

"I have a twin." I simply said looking forward.

"Yeah I've noticed but that's something you tell someone before so they don't look like a complete idiot." From the tone of his voice he was yet again pissed.

Jackson was cool but this was the second time today!

"She doesn't even know you. So she probably doesn't care. She most likely corrected you and went on with her business."

After what I said that I received a glare. A hard cold glare. I didn't know how to react to such a face, I decided to do the opposite I smiled, a soft warm smile.

Jackson sighed. Not an angry sigh but an _I give up sigh_. Where are we going? Jackson asked changing the subject.

"Outside to the track I think my sister is out there."

Jackson stopped walking.

"Then we're going the wrong way." He stated.

"What would I do without you?" I asked now walking the right way with Jackson beside me.

"I don't know ask for directions."

I just rolled my eyes at Jackson.

"Give me a piggy back ride." I asked but he didn't really have a choice.

"No."

I gave him my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Hop on." Jackson said bending a little.

I smiled before hopping up.

"Thanks!" Jackson held on and raced to the field.

_Cara's POV_

Coach Finstock was just spotting me as I hopped the last two rows of bleachers.

"WHAT" Finstock yelled. "were you doing with those two boys?" He demanded glaring.

"Uh talking to them they are really the only people I know here." I replied.

"Ya well stay away from them you never know what Stilinski might try to pull." Even as a were-girl you can't control some of your body's natural functions. My face flushed so hot I felt like I was in 120 degree weather.

"There just GUY friends trust me I want nothing to do with their manly parts." I muttered the new part really low.

"But my sister might want something to do with one of them." I heard Scott start chocking and Stiles asking what was wrong trying to help him from chocking.

I quirked the sides of my mouth slightly.

"So when are we starting the hurdles?" I asked calmly. As I asked that I saw Finstock give me a weird look. Like he had seen a ghost. He kept glancing from my face to something behind me. I glanced over my shoulder then face palmed.

I looked at Finstock. "I have a twin okay?" Now he looked at me like I had come from a different planet.

"Like twin twin, or twin doppelganger, twin as in same mum and dad at the same time." I groaned internally nodding my head stiffly.

_Mia's POV_

Once Jackson and I reached the field I hopped off his back. I looked around and spotted Cara talking to some guy with a whistle around his neck so I guess the coach and Scott coughing. Wait wha? I walked over to them.

"Hey?" Scott looked over to me but then turned back around not making eye contact.  
I raised my eye brow looking at Stiles and he just shrugged.

"How was your first day of school?" Stiles asked sitting on the bleacher.

"Um it was fine I guess." I shrugged.

"Meet new people?" He pushed.

"Um yeah just one."

Stiles raised an eye brow as if to say _'who'd you meet?'_

"Jackson."

"WHAT?!" Both Stiles and Scott yelled. They yelled so loud they even got Cara's attention.

"That guy is bad news." Stiles said shaking his head.

"You shouldn't hang out with him he- just don't hang out with him." Scott says looking like he actually cared.

I had a smart comment it was so clever but I didn't say it even though I wanted to.

"I also shouldn't put on grey contacts and act like Cara just for fun but, I do it anyway." I smirked and walked back over to Jackson who was talking to some guy.

_'Hmm I guess I couldn't hold it in.'  
_  
"Oh hey this is the girl I told you about, Mia."

"Oh hey Mia, I'm Danny."

I smiled "Hi Danny!"

_Cara's POV_

I got really distracted when Mia was talking to Scott and Stiles so I decided to us some of my special skills to listen in.

Hey it wasn't eavesdropping if they are your friends and sister. When Mia told Scott and Stiles about how she put grey contacts in and acted like me, I felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

That was why some of my old boyfriends never talked to me after something happened that they wouldn't tell me! Mia you sneaky rat why would you do that!

I had to pay attention though and not go get mad a Mia right now because Finstock had just blown his whistle for everyone to line up at the start of the hurdles track.

I lined up in row 3 with a brunette dude to my left and another brunette but girl to my right. Wow brown was a common color here. And that included Mia and I. See I did learn something from her. It's not Me and Mia its Mia and I! HA!

I crouched down stretching and heard a boy wolf whistle as my spandex shorts rode up slightly. I looked over my shoulder and saw a guy who looked like a total douche. A blond douche so I called over my shoulder (I don't swear as often as Mia but this was an exception).

"Enjoying the view asshole? How about you go and stare at your girlfriends butt, wait sorry I don't think you can get a girlfriend." I straightened up looking back again and saw that it was the swim team's captain Jackson. Personally I didn't care that I had called him an ass because I was an okay swimmer and if he wanted to kick me off the team that would mean less good people on it.

Jackson looked slightly taken aback as I did jumping jacks to warm up my muscles even more not wanting to pull anything, because until you pull a leg muscle you have never felt pain. Especially when you are so tight that you can't even touch your toes, or sit cross legged.

I still have to work on my flexibility. Mia is the looser one of us twins because she doesn't do as much sports as me; she only has the occasional run and sometimes went to drop in soccer at home.

'Home. I could only imagine what people were thinking as they saw our mums dead body, how the news would react.' My heart strings twanged. 'Would the press file a missing persons report? Would Stiles Dad see that report?' All the questions went through my head. I couldn't stop them.

We had lined up ready to start._ 'What would happen if me and Mia were forced to go into an orphanage in Canada. Nobody would adopt-'_ **_THWEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT._** The whistle blew and everyone was off. I stumbled for a second but I caught up to the last people in a few strides of my long legs, and was hurdling as fast as I could. Even with my wolfy speed I only came in second because of my hesitate but that was okay for me. My as well not be amazing at everything or people will wonder why.

_Mia's POV_

"Hi Danny" I smiled he didn't seem like the kind of guy I would see myself hanging out with, I see myself hanging out with either a nerd which isn't very often or a total bad ass who has a really bad attitude which brings me back to Jackson.

"Don't even think about it." Jackson said shaking his head "he's gay."

Once I heard that I wasn't all that surprised. "Have you ever noticed that all the gay guys are hot?" I questioned out of curiosity.

Danny blushed a little from the complement but Jackson looked insulted.

"I'm not gay." Jackson said in almost a pissed voice.

"Are you implying you're hot?" I said tilting my head to the side crossing my arms.

"Are you implying I'm not?" Jackson said raising an eyebrow.

"What you are is an ass, that's why your hotness shrinks." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"No, this is me being an ass." Jackson said before turning and cat calling at my sister when she bended over. I was about to snap at him but Cara beat me to it, and she called him an ass. I smiled, I love my sister.

Jackson looked taken aback but I just smiled, but that didn't stop me from being pissed. I wanted to yell at him but I didn't instead I walked to Cara to talk to her. I haven't talked to her since we got to school so I guess I could see how her day went.

"Hey sis!" I said sitting next to her on the bench as she drank a bottle of water. "I see you got second place." I paused then began again. "You know you could have done better." I said bumping her shoulder.

"Yeah I now but I stumbled in the beginning."

"Why'd you stumble?" I asked. Cara is usually very focus when it comes to sports.

"I got caught up in thought, thinking about mom." Cara looked down sadly.

"Oh." I said looking away; it's easier for me to just avoid the whole mother think.

"So," Cara started. "Wearing grey eye contacts I hear." Cara said.

I covered my mouth with my hand trying to hold in my laughter remembering all the fun I had messing with Cara's past boyfriends.

_Cara's POV_

In the end I had to laugh with Mia about how she messed with some of my past boyfriends. Now that I look back at them they really were not my best decisions.

"So next up I have sprints. Will you come cheer me on and keep your jerk of a boyfriend under control?" I was teasing her of course, trying to get Mia to blush, but it was like she never blushed. Mia just threw her head back and laughed. Laughed a real laugh that I hadn't heard in a while. I had missed it.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a guy showing me around the school. He got me to your swim tryouts and also the field, to see your track and field tryouts."

"Well that's all good then Eh?" Mia laughed with me when I said eh. Some people in the States thought we said EH a lot but the only time I ever said it was for 'Hey' sometimes.

I didn't notice Finstock five feet away but I sure did when his bullhorn crackled painfully and he shouted.

"EVERYONE DOING SPRINTS AND CROSS-COUNTRY RUNNING GO TO THE TRACK IMMEDIATLY. PL... WAIT WHEN DO I SAY PLEASE?" I didn't think he realized that he was still yelling into his bullhorn which was still on. I guess he really was crazy. I should have been able to tell just because of his hair.

I waved to Mia. "Well see you later Em." I jogged to the track waiting again for Finstock to come and tell us where to go.

_Mia's POV_

Even after Cara ran off I still had a smile plastered on my face.

The times I'm with Cara are the only real times I feel at home, like I belong. I always felt out of place in Canada, I wish there was a place that I could be myself at all times. You know flaunt around in my gold eyes as if it was completely normal.

My smile vanished when I sensed someone sit next to me.

"Hi I'm Allison, Cara's friend. Um what's your name?" I looked up to see a brunet the same one I seen earlier with my sister.

"Я знаю, что это" I whispered to myself out loud it was Russian meaning _'I know this.'_ Allison looked at me confused.

"Me no speak...American?" I question. A smirk was fighting to show on my face but I fought back. Allison didn't know what to say or do for that matter, her mouth opened but then closed again two seconds later. Allison pointed behind her as if to say _'I'm just gunna leave'_ and just took off.

"Was that necessary?" A familiar voice said behind me.

I quickly turned to discover that the voice was Uncle Derek himself.

Wait wha?

"What are you doing here?" I questioned a bit weirded out that Derek was here as if everything was normal.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Jackson with a glare.

"Doesn't look like nothing, what's your beef with Jackson." Once his name came out of my mouth he glared at me.

"You know Jackson?"

"Um, not really he just showed me around."

"Is that all?" Derek asked and I could tell he was listening to my heart beat.

"Yeah that's all." I lied successfully. My lying skills are both a gift and a curse. Sometimes I don't even need to lie but I do anyway. It's almost like a drug.

Derek sighed in relief. "Good, we wouldn't want him to feel more pain than he is already going to feel do we?" Derek said mysteriously before disappearing into the woods.

I'm not going to lie as I watched Derek walk away I had the _'what the fuck'_ face on.

* * *

**A/N- Okay that's another chapter. Guys I'm so sorry for the update taking forever it is all my fault, not Lys Dis. My life has been so crowded that I don't have time to get anything done. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I cant speak for Lys Dis but I think she might of too. **

**So long and thanks to everyone who review, favorited, or follow. KEEP REVIEWING! :D**


End file.
